culturefandomcom-20200222-history
TROS
| dissolved = | replaced = | replaced_by = AVROTROS | former_names = | digital = | analog = | servicename1 = | service1 = | servicename2 = | service2 = | servicename7 = | service7 = | callsigns = | callsign_meaning = | former_callsigns = | affiliation = | affiliates = | groups = | former_affiliations = | webcast = | website = | footnotes = }} TROS (originally an acronym for Televisie Radio Omroep Stichting) was a Dutch television and radio organization part of the Dutch public broadcasting system. This broadcasting association was particularly well known for its entertainment programmes, quizzes and focus on Dutch folk music in programmes like "Tros Muziekfeest op het Plein" and the digital channel "TROS Sterren TV". In 2014 TROS merged with fellow broadcaster AVRO to form AVROTROS. History A group of entrepreneurs who disliked the type and amount of TV shown by the single public broadcasting channel in the Netherlands acquired a North Sea off-shore drilling platform - the REM Island - and mounted a TV transmitter and started broadcast American TV-shows like Mr. Ed, the talking horse. This new unofficial TV proved quite popular, but was shut down by a government raid, as the government claimed the islands transmitter trespassed frequency spectrum regulations. Due to the popular outcry and political turmoil caused by this venture, the entrepreneurs jumped on the offered opportunity to go legitimate, as an addition to the 5 private broadcasting associations that were distributed time slots based on their membership in the Dutch public broadcasting system. They founded TROS. TROS was established in 1964 and grew rapidly.Over AVROTROS – Historie (in Dutch) Its arrival was a different development in the area as it did not originate in religious or political beginnings of the other broadcasters, but aimed at providing programmes that its viewers wished to see. It soon became obvious that viewers mostly preferred American television series and light-hearted programs. Other television and radio stations began to follow suit to maintain an audience. To describe this phenomenon, the name, 'TROS', was even turned into a verb. This was mostly a point of contention in the 1970s, as some did not think that older television and radio stations should bow to the pleasure and superficiality of the average viewers. It was thought that they should continue focusing on issues such as education, culture, politics etc. These had been the main staple of those stations. However, the competition to TROS proved stronger in principle than in practice. In 1988, the station made a first attempt at commercializing its business. In 2004, TROS celebrated its 40th anniversary. The TROS publishes two television guides: Tros Kompas and TV-krant. TROS programmes TV Game shows * Lingo, a worldwide famous game show * Éen tegen 100 (One versus 100), a quiz in which one contestant can eliminate the people in the audience when they give an incorrect answer to a question whilst the contestant answers correctly, and can choose whether a question is difficult or easy depending on the subject. * Miljoenenjacht (Hunting for millions), a quiz with various rounds in which at first, the audience answers quiz questions by unit and the units with the least correct answers get eliminated until there is one contestant left, who then participates in a Deal or No Deal-game (no longer broadcast) * Te land, ter zee en in de lucht (On land, in sea and in the air), in which contestants have to ride over a narrow bridge in various self-created vehicles as fast as possible. * De leukste thuis (The family jester), a Funniest Home Videos-like programme. Consumer's and safety programmes * TROS Radar, a consumer's rights programme in which consumers are assisted in helping challenge corporations and governmental organisations. * Opgelicht (Scammed), a programme tracing scammers and frauds together with their victims, and giving tips on how to avoid being scammed. * Vermist (Missing), in which Jaap Jongbloed goes on a search for missing people. Informational * Een Vandaag (One Today), a daily news bulletin and documentary (with the AVRO) * TROS TV Show, a weekly chat show. Entertainment * Dit was het nieuws, a satirical view on the recent news (Dutch version of "Have I Got News for You"). * Bassie en Adriaan, an extremely popular children's series from the 1980s and 90s (no longer broadcast by TROS). * Spoed (urgency), a hospital soap. Music * Eurovision Song Contest (from 2010) * The Kids Top 20 is a Flemish and Dutch music programme aimed to children aged 6 to 12 years. The first episode was broadcast on 12 January 2003. Radio * Mega Top 50 * Nieuwsshow (News show) * Gouden Uren (Golden hours) Omroepsters * Marianne Bierenbroodspot(1967-1969) * Mary Schuurman (1966-1977) * Monique van Erp (1972-1979) * Hein van Nievelt (1972-1980) * Ivo Niehe (1974-1975) * Willy Dobbe (1976) * Anneke Bakker (1978-1982) * Annet de Lange (1978) * Anita Rosenboom (1979) * Tineke Verburg (1979-1984) * Ellen Brusse (1980-1996) * Milika Peterzon (1984-1986) * Marlot Bloemhard† (1984-1989) * Han Tonnon (1984-1987) * Anouk Brandts (1986-1988) * Gabrina Kikkert (1986-1989) * Carin de Ronde (1988-1992) * Patricia Haye (1989-1994) * Barbara van Helsdingen (1990) * Linda de Mol (Early 90s) * Gallyon van Vessem (1991-1995) * Şenay Özdemir (1993-1996, 1999-2000) * Thessa Lodewijks (1993-1998) * Susan Blokhuis (1995-1998) * Chimène van Oosterhout (1997-1998) * Jerusha Geelhoed (1997-2000) Note: When Ellen Brusse was become the Notable Omroepster Also Senay Ozdemir Becomes the Last Omroepsters Standing References External links * Official website Category:Netherlands Public Broadcasting Category:Dutch-language television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 1964 Category:Radio stations established in 1964 Category:1964 establishments in the Netherlands